List Of Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality Missions
The following is a list of missions in Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality. Main Missions 'Mission One: Prisoner Of War' Units: Michael Riddle, Elena Sphinx Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Guard x5 Synopsis: Riddle and Sphinx are infiltrating a base run by Magus, believing there to be a POW from their army captured there. Fighting their way through, though, they reach where this POW is supposed to be and instead find a wormhole that brings them to the Phoenixverse. 'Mission Two: Omniversal Leakage' Units: Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix, Michelle Phoenix, Viralius Deathbird, Spiralsong Enemies: Sans, Simon, Madoka Kaname, Giorno Giovanna Synopsis: Having called some of their allies in, Riddle and Sphinx have unwittingly sent a small group to Phoenix Corps. This group has mistaken Phoenix Corps as enemies and the two parties have gone into battle, though the battle is eventually ended by an interrupting Pinkie Pie. 'Mission Three: The Divide' Units: Michael Riddle, Raven, Mei Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Patrol x15 Synopsis: Riddle and Sphinx, commanding a new team, decide it best to search for whoever brought them to this universe. Organising into three teams of three, Riddle, Raven, and Mei go off and find an enemy patrol. Finding out that they're robots and won't talk, they decide the only route now is to destroy them. 'Mission Four: Mysterious Enemies' Units: Mike Phoenix, selectable from Phoenix group x2 Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Patrol x5, Helicopter Special Rules: Three Minute Time Limit Synopsis: A patrol group has found Phoenix Corps, and they must defeat it before they report in for reinforcements. 'Mission Five: Minoan' Units: Elena Sphinx, Wounded Snake, Jennifer Hathaway Enemies: Knossos Synopsis: Knossos has discovered Elena Sphinx, Jennifer Hathaway, and Wounded Snake on patrol after the group split up to search. The three show off against her by themselves and emerge victorious. 'Mission Six: The Discovery' Units: Raiden, Nico Minoru, Diego Brando, Corvusine Enemies: Warsman Patrol x10 Special Rules: Getting caught goes into alert mode, mission must be finished off of alert mode Synopsis: Raiden, Nico Minoru, and Diego Brando have found Corvusine fighting off Oblivion-Magus patrol and come across the Phoenix Corps HQ. Raiden leads a small party through stealth to try and get inside. 'Mission Seven: The Showdown' Units: Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix/Michael Riddle, Elena Sphinx Enemies: Michael Riddle, Elena Sphinx/Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix Synopsis: The two teams finally meet when Raiden's group is caught and they call the rest of the COR team for help, and they both believe that the other group is to blame for the events. The two groups go into a massive battle, but in the middle of it is two parties: Mike and Mika, and Michael and Elena. They showdown, the victorious group being picked by the player, and reconcile whenever it's revealed that there's a worse force at play. 'Mission Eight: New Suit' Units: Elena Sphinx Enemies: Training Drones x20 Synopsis: During the fight, Sphinx's armour was ruined and Mike agrees to get her a new one. She tests it out against drones made for training and finds it's new features. 'Mission Nine: The Hunt For Oblivion' Units: Mike Phoenix, Michael Riddle, Selectable x4 Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Infantrymen x20, Tank x3 Synopsis: The two teams, now one, begin to hunt for whoever brought Riddle and Sphinx to this universe. They find an outpost along the way and search for hints there. 'Mission Ten: Creators' Units: Michelle Phoenix, Elena Sphinx, Michael Riddle Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Infantryman, Tank x3, Helicopter x2, Armored Vehicle x5 Special Rules: If the armored vehicles aren't destroyed before stopping, seven infantrymen will pour out of each Synopsis: Michelle teaches Elena that she has creative powers over this world - her alternate universe self helped create this world, so she has some power here. The trio take down an army and begin to move on to bigger and better targets. 'Mission Eleven: Antibodies' Units: Michelle Phoenix, Elena Sphinx Enemies: Infected Warsman Patrol Drones - infinite Special Rules: The mission won't stop until the two units have been defeated. Synopsis: The light constituting of Michael is forcibly dissipated and a sudden stream of patrol drones appear, but they're different - they look to be owned by Oblivion. 'Mission Twelve: War Of Creation' Units: Michelle Phoenix, Elena Sphinx Enemies: Dark Michelle, Dark Elena Special Rules: The transformations applied to the characters will be permanent until they change themselves from the menu. Synopsis: The opposing force show themselves to be alternate forms of Michelle and Elena, who are working for Oblivion Force. The two battle using their world-shifting powers. 'Mission Thirteen: The Masterplan' Units: Michael Riddle, Mike Phoenix, Elena Sphinx, Mika Phoenix, Michelle Phoenix Enemies: Ketsu Oblivion Special Rules: 5 Minute Time Limit Synopsis: After Dark Elena and Dark Michelle are defeated, the mastermind shows himself for the first time - Ketsu Oblivion. He claims to have brought Michael and Elena to the Phoenixverse, and that he's destroying the whole universe - with them in it - in ten minutes. After he's defeated he disappears into a purple puff of smoke 'Mission Fourteen: Race Against Time' Units: Selectable x5 Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Infantrymen x30 Special Rules: 5 Minute Time Limit Synopsis: With a limited amount of time, the team has to hunt for Ketsu and stop him before he destroys the universe. 'Mission Fifteen: Spiral Savior' Units: Mike Phoenix (Spiral Savior Form), Michael Riddle (Ultra Form) Enemies: Tank x50, Helicopter x20, Oblivion-Magus Infantrymen x100, Oblivion-Magus Rocketeers x40 Synopsis: Running out of time, Mike goes into Spiral Savior form and Michael goes into Ultra form. The two rush ahead to destroy the detonator. Reaching it, though, he finds it's a trap - a swarm of enemies are coming in to fight them. 'Mission Sixteen: Meanwhile' Units: Selectable x5 (No Mike Phoenix or Michael Riddle) Enemies: Oblivion-Magus Infantrymen x30, Tank x5, Warp Portal x4 Special Rules: Warp Portals will spawn more infantrymen until destroyed. Synopsis: While Mike falls into the first trap, the rest of the team fall into another - enclosed in a large bubble shield, warp portals appear around them and begin to dispense enemies. 'Mission Seventeen: The Digicode Behind The Curtain' Units: Selectable x5 Enemies: Yolei Digicode Synopsis: The person who set the trap unveils herself to be Yolei Digicode. Dragging them all into a virtual environment, she begins to manipulate it against them. 'Mission Eighteen: Digitised' Units: Selectable x10 Enemies: 8-Bit Oblivion-Magus Infantrymen x20, 8-Bit Yokorona Onika, 8-Bit Death Spiral Emperor Synopsis: Trapped in the virtual environment the digitised heroes must fight their way through a video game environment to get back to safety. 'Mission Nineteen: Hide And Seek' Special Rules: This mission is conducted in the open world environment. The enemies are randomly generated. Synopsis: Out of Digicode's trap, the team must once again hunt for Ketsu. 'Mission Twenty: The Tengu's Magic Cloak' Units: Selectable x5 Enemies: Masako Special Rules: Bringing in an all female team will unlock the Matrons Of Metamorphose storyline. Synopsis: Finally, Ketsu's team has been discovered, but there's one more obstacle - Masako Tengu, who has decided she wants the allied Phoenix Corps/Crossroads Of Reality team for herself to control. 'Mission Twenty-One: The Final Showdown' Units: Selectable x10 Enemies: Ketsu Oblivion Synopsis: Ketsu Oblivion has finally shown himself to his foes in person, and proven to be much stronger than his previous appearance. 'Mission Twenty-Two: The Universe, Bleeding Out' Units: All Enemies: Haemorrhage Synopsis: After defeating Ketsu, he falls unconscious and a red gaseous form emerges from his body. Forming into a humanoid shape looking like an amalgamation of Mike, Mika, Michael, and Elena, it attacks them. 'Ending' Special Rules: No gameplay. Synopsis: Haemorrhage, defeated, dissipates, but not before forming into Magus and delivering a message: The Phoenixverse has been saved, but Haemorrhage will live on, and the battle isn't over. While Riddle and Sphinx are leaving, Mike stops them and asks for their further help. While Riddle denies in, Sphinx agrees and becomes a fully-fledged member of Phoenix Corps. Side Missions Matrons Of Metamorphose 001: Masako's Angels Units: Muscled Elena Sphinx, Sumo Adamant, Hourglass Corvusine, Naga Wounded Snake, Pink Powerhouse Mika, Venuswild Michelle Enemies: Mika Drones x10, Warsman Patrol x20, Connie Dragon Synopsis: While Masako was driven away, she managed to steal Sphinx, Adamant, Corvusine, Snake, Mika, and Michelle with mind control before she left. Using their new transformed bodies, she creates the Matrons Of Metamorphose and sets them on their first task - infiltrate Phoenix Corps HQ while Mike, Viralius, and Spiralsong are gone, and rob them of valuable equipment. Matrons Of Metamorphose 002: Saving Grace Units: Muscled Elena Sphinx, Sumo Adamant, Hourglass Corvusine, Naga Wounded Snake, Pink Powerhouse Mika, Venuswild Michelle Enemies: Masako Synopsis: Xi has taken pity on the Matrions Of Metamorphose and freed them from Masako, in exchange for a favour - whenever she needs them, she can call upon them and change them into their current forms to become her angels. They agree and fight Masako, now protected by Xi's spell. Training Room 005: The Spiral Savior Units: Selectable x1 Enemies: Mike Phoenix, Spiral Savior Mike, Spiral Ashura, Absolute Spiral God, Solar Spiral Savior Synopsis: The fifth and last battle in the training room, the player must fight against a series of Mike Phoenix and his super forms. Category:Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:Crossovers